


Flicks & Chill

by SaturnusChild



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnusChild/pseuds/SaturnusChild
Summary: [Storia scritta per il P0rnfest 10, prompt: Sha Gojyo/Genjo Sanzo, "Baciarlo e masturbarlo in una camera d'albergo"]Sanzo e Gojyo rimangono soli in camera d'albergo. Per vincere la noia e cercare di non scannarsi a vicenda, decidono di dare un'occhiata alla tv, imbattendosi in un film molto particolare che susciterà una reazione altrettanto particolare in Sanzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il film che viene citato nella fic è "M. Butterfly" di David Cronenberg. Non ho voluto specificare il titolo all'interno della storia perché si sa che l'universo di Saiyuki è ben distante dal nostro, sebbene canonicamente la televisione, i film e le videocassette esistano. Ad ogni modo, consiglio a tutti di vederlo se non l'avete già fatto, perché oltre che facilitare la comprensione della storia vi posso assicurare che è un film stupendo! :) Ma bando alle ciance, vi lascio alla fanfiction!

“Siete sicuri che non volete unirvi a noi, Sanzo? Gojyo?” - la voce di Hakkai risuonò attraverso la porta che divideva le due stanze comunicanti. La richiesta venne subito accolta da un mugolio indistinto e contrariato proveniente dagli angoli opposti dell'abitacolo. Sanzo, gli occhi abbassati sul giornale, sedeva al tavolino della camera che condivideva con Goku. Gojyo, disteso pigramente sul divanetto del lato suo e di Hakkai, si portò una mano alla bocca al fine di soffocare il sonoro sbadiglio.

“Eddai ragazzi! Guardate che sarà divertente! Non è come il classico zoo con quei poveri animali in gabbia, ma è proprio una riserva naturale dove ogni sorta di animale esotico può circolare liberamente!” - esclamò Goku, spalancando la porta con brio, facendo trovare i quattro a faccia a faccia gli uni con gli altri.

“Tsk. Come se avessi già a che fare con le bestie tutti i giorni. Mi ci manca ancora andarle a vedere nel mio tempo libero.” - commentò Sanzo, senza distogliere gli occhi dal giornale.

Gojyo annuì e alzò leggermente in capo in direzione degli astanti.

“Ecco, il bonzo corrotto mi ha levato le parole di bocca! Perché dovremmo andare a vedere le scimmie quando ne abbiamo già una tra noi, eh scimmia?”

“Guarda che tra le bestie in questione eri compreso anche tu, brutto scarafaggio rosso!”

“A chi avresti dato dello scarafaggio, scimmietta pulciosa??!”

“Time-out! Time-out!” - intervenne Hakkai - “Lascia perdere Goku; se questi due preferiscono fare la muffa in albergo invece di fare un'esperienza interessante e educativa tutti insieme, chi siamo noi per far cambiare loro idea?”

“Ma che fare la muffa! Abbiamo impiegato quasi tre giorni per raggiungere questa città e abbiamo passato le ultime due notti all'addiaccio... uno potrà avere il diritto di rilassarsi un po' una volta tanto?!” - protestò Gojyo stizzito.

“Ma sì, ma sì,” - tagliò corto Hakkai. “Liberissimi di passare il vostro prezioso tempo libero come meglio credete. Allora noi andiamo. Ci vediamo stasera. Mi raccomando, fate i bravi.”

“Semmai sarei io a dovermi raccomandare che facciate i bravi,” - commentò Sanzo secco - “Conoscendovi, non siete nemmeno in grado di andare in giro da soli senza incappare in qualche seccatura.”

“Infatti!” - ruggì Gojyo - “Vedi di evitare queste uscite del cavolo Hakkai, che cosa vuoi che succeda se rimaniamo qui in albergo?!”

Senza fare una piega, Hakkai dispiegò le labbra in un sorrisetto enigmatico.

“Mhm, non saprei. So solo che quando siete insieme, siete pericolosi.” 

“Già già, concordo.” - gli fece eco Goku, annuendo con convinzione. “Allora a più tardi! Cercate di non annoiarvi troppo!” - e uscirono chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciando gli altri due compagni con la stessa espressione sorpresa sul volto.

“Ma... ma cosa diavolo...??” - boccheggiò Gojyo, gli occhi sbarrati

“Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere.” - borbottò Sanzo, portandosi stancamente la mano alla tempia.

“So solo che adesso che posso finalmente avere un po' di pace e tranquillità, non permetterò a nessuno di rovinarmela. Quindi vedi un po' di toglierti dalle scatole, e al più presto.”

“Ehi ehi! Ma chi ti credi di essere!?!” - Gojyo scattò su in piedi, dirigendosi verso la soglia della porta per guardare l'interlocutore in faccia. “La stanza è mia quanto la tua, quindi se voglio rimanere qui ci rimango eccome! Ma guarda te questo, che razza di bonzaccio egocentrico.” 

In tutta risposta, Sanzo si alzò a sua volta, puntando il giornale arrotolato in direzione del rosso.

“Fai troppo rumore! Se vuoi rimanere qui, vedi di tenere chiusa quella boccaccia merdosa che ti ritrovi.”

“Se rimarrò in silenzio è solo perché non avrò voglia di sprecare il mio tempo a parlare con un biondino del cazzo come te!”

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardandosi dritti negli occhi con aria minacciosa. Fu poi Gojyo ad interrompere il muto scontro con un una risatina leggera.

“Però, c'è da dire che è liberatorio poter imprecare liberamente senza doversi auto-censurare!”

“In effetti.” - concordò Sanzo, distogliendo brevemente lo sguardo e assumendo una posizione più rilassata.

“Per una volta che ci si può insultare liberamente senza che intervenga la Buoncostume...”

“È fastidioso quando fa così. Pensa di poterci trattare come dei mocciosi, ma il vero moccioso è lui.”

“Vabbè, ora non è carino parlare male degli altri alle loro spalle, caro il mio Sanzo-sama,” - fece distrattamente Gojyo, poco prima che la sua attenzione non venisse attratta da qualcosa dal lato opposto della stanza.

“Ehi, ma tu e Goku avete la televisione da voi?! Dannati, ecco perché vi siete presi questa parte di stanza!”

“A dire il vero è stato Hakkai a decidere, perché probabilmente voleva il divano tutto per sé e per Jeep.”

“Ma che senso mettere il divano da un lato e la televisione dell'altro?” - sbuffò Gojyo, afferrando il telecomando da sopra il tavolino e puntandolo verso il televisore.

“Chi ti ha dato il permesso di prenderlo, kappa di merda?!?” - gli ringhiò contro Sanzo.

“E come la fai lunga! Scusa, hai la fortuna di avere la televisione in camera e non la vuoi usare?!”

“Appunto, la _mia_ televisione nella _mia_ camera,” - si avvicinò a Gojyo e con un gesto fulmineo riuscì a sfilare il telecomando dal suo pugno, dopodiché accese il televisore con nonchalance - “Quindi deciderò io come e se usufruirne!”

“Maledetto,” - bonfonchiò Gojyo a denti stretti - “Peggio di quei bambini che vogliono schiacciare il tasto dell'ascensore ad ogni costo.”

Senza badare troppo alle parole pronunciate dal mezzo-demone, Sanzo iniziò a trafficare col telecomando, pigiando un pulsante dopo l'altro. “Sembra che prenda solo i canali locali, tipico.”

“Aspetta, prova a vedere se riesce a prendere almeno il canale 1...” - cominciò Gojyo, per poi bloccarsi sotto l'occhiata gelida che il monaco gli stava rivolgendo.

“Ripeto, ti ho forse dato il permesso di guardare la tv qui con me, brutto cafone irrispettoso che non sei altro?”

“Ma sei serio!?!?” - la voce di Gojyo rimbombò tra le pareti sottili dell'abitacolo - “Ti pare che mi ci voglia il permesso per fare una cosa del genere!??! E io ti ripeto che la stanza è tua quanto la mia, così come questa dannata tv! Intanto molla qua,” - si avventò sul biondo, forzandogli la mano e impugnando nuovamente il telecomando - “Che non sei manco in grado di trovare i canali decenti!”

“Se non riesco a trovare i canali decenti è perché non ce ne sono, brutta testa di...!, Ehi, aspetta.”- d'un tratto, Sanzo mutò lo sguardo da inferocito a pensoso e lo fissò sullo schermo. Le immagini che venivano proiettate si susseguivano in una danza surreale: una maschera del teatro cinese, un ventaglio, delle farfalle rimanevano sospesi sulle note di una melodia soave. “Lascia su questo.”

“Che roba è, un film?” - domandò Gojyo spazientito. “Scommetto che è una cosa pallosa, degna del palloso che sei tu.”

“Non è una cosa pallosa!” - gli ringhiò contro il monaco. “È... è un film, credo. Non so di che film si tratti con esattezza, però riconosco questa melodia. È simile... anzi, è proprio lo stesso brano che ascoltava spesso il mio maestro. Non credevo che facesse parte della colonna sonora di un film.”

“Tutto molto interessante,” - disse Gojyo, rimirandosi le unghie della mano con aria annoiata - “Allora guardiamo questo? Tanto dubito che troveremo qualcosa di meglio...”

“ _ Io _ guarderò questo,” - dichiarò Sanzo con superbia, poco prima di lasciarsi mollemente sopra il materasso, proprio davanti al televisore. “Tu fai un po' quello che ti pare, basta che non rompi.”

“Spero che almeno ci sarà qualche bella attrice, e qualche bella scena di sesso magari.”

Sanzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e commentò con sdegno: “Dubito che si tratti di  _ quel _ tipo di film.”

“Eh sì, perché sia mai che un monaco possa apprezzare un po' di sano intrattenimento per uomini, giusto? Del resto, quando uno è abituato a stare sempre in mezzo ai maschi...”

“Se non chiudi quella fogna che ti ritrovi al posto della bocca giuro che-” fece per proseguire frase, ma la sua voce venne sovrastata dallo schiamazzo allegro del mezzo-demone: “Uao, guarda che bomba sexy quella cantante d'opera! Ho deciso, approvo questo film!”

E detto questo, trascinò una sedia fino in fondo alla stanza, proprio accanto al letto del monaco; si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedile si accese una sigaretta, continuando a tenere gli occhi incollati sullo schermo. A sua volta, Sanzo aveva osservato tutta la scena senza distogliere mai lo sguardo dai movimenti sgraziati di Gojyo; sentendosi osservato, quest'ultimo si voltò bruscamente per incontrare il cipiglio severo del biondo.

“Cosa c'è? Non mi dirai che non posso stare qui?!”

“Passami l'accendino e il posacenere.”

“Ah... ok, tieni.” - allungò il braccio verso l'interlocutore e fece quanto richiesto. Sanzo afferrò i due oggetti, sempre senza distogliere lo sguardo dal rosso.

“Ti ringrazio. E... Gojyo?”

“Sì?”

“Una sola parola durante il film e sei morto, siamo intesi. Non è una domanda retorica, ma un'affermazione.”

“Vaffancul... volevo dire sì, venerabile Sanzo.” - borbottò Gojyo tra sé e sé.

***

“ _Dubito che si tratti di quel tipo di film.”_

Sanzo ripensava alle parole pronunciate poco prima, ancora memore della soave melodia che risuonava nei ricordi della sua infanzia, attutita attraverso le pareti della stanza del suo maestro Koumyou Sanzo. All'epoca, non aveva potuto pensare che non appartenesse altro che ad un film degno della melodia pura e inalterata dei suoi ricordi d'infanzia. Degna del suo adorato maestro.

Fu quindi grande la sua meraviglia quando scoprì (a circa un quarto d'ora dall'inizio del film) che il film in questione era un film erotico. Nulla di esplicitamente pornografico, ma indubbiamente erotico. Fortemente erotico.

Si trattava di una specie di rifacimento della famosa opera Madama Butterfly, ambientata però in Cina, e con la differenza che la Madama in questione era interpretata da un lui, travestito da una lei; e questo dettaglio si andava senz'altro ad aggiungere alla lista sue perplessità.

Ma la sorpresa più grande, quella che gli causava più perplessità, meraviglia e turbamento tutti insieme allo stesso tempo era che, a giudicare dalla risposta del suo corpo di fronte alle immagini a cui era sottoposto, quel film gli stava piacendo. Gli stava piacendo eccome.

Sentendosi la testa d'un tratto leggera. Sanzo si portò una mano alla fronte, trovandola inaspettatamente madida di sudore. Curioso.

Da quanto non gli accadeva di provare certe sensazioni? O meglio... quando mai gli capitato in vita sua di aver provato delle sensazioni del genere?

Forse sì. Forse no. In quel momento non era nelle condizioni adatte per ricordarlo. Di certo non davanti ad un film. Di certo non all'interno di una stanza condivisa assieme a uno dei suoi compagni.

«Il kappa, nondimeno. Che situazione al limite del surreale.»

Si voltò lentamente a guardare il succitato con prudenza, sperando di non attirare alcuna attenzione su di sé. Quest'ultimo non sembrava particolarmente toccato dalle immagini che scorrevano davanti ai loro occhi, almeno, non nella stessa maniera che lo era lui. Al contrario, appariva addirittura annoiato. 

«Ovvio. Per un troglodita simile, senza tette e culi in bella vista è chiaro che non si otterrebbe alcun effetto.»

Per quanto riguardava se stesso, al contrario, non era in grado di determinare la fonte di quella reazione inaspettata: se fosse legata all'ambiguità della storia, all'atmosfera sensuale in essa contenuta... o addirittura, se non fossero dettate dalla situazione in sé. Lui e il kappa. Il kappa e lui. 

Cancellò a forza il pensiero che aveva appena partorito dalla sua mente. No. Non poteva essere. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto?

Nel frattempo, il film proseguiva prendendo una piega sempre più inquietante e tragica (di pari passo alle sue elucubrazioni), lasciando spazio al dramma piuttosto che all'erotismo; eppure, le sensazioni che provava Sanzo perduravano nel tempo. Non riusciva a spiegarsi la ragione. Sapeva solo che ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, come del resto aveva fatto fino ad allora. 

«Che scocciatura.»

Dopo circa un'ora e quaranta di supplizio, il film giunse infine al termine. Gojyo si stiracchiò sulla sedia come un gatto, poco prima di afferrare il telecomando e spegnere il televisore, senza attendere la fine dei titoli di coda.

“Accidenti. Maledizione a te e ai tuoi gusti strani! Io che pensavo di godermi lo spettacolo di una bella ragazza, e invece.... pure uomo era alla fine! Puah, mi sento gabbato. Però nel complesso mi è piaciuto, era molto interessante, peccato per il finale tragico. E a te?” - dopodiché si voltò a guardare Sanzo, per la prima volta dall'inizio del film. Fu lì che ebbe una realizzazione: il Sanzo che si trovava ora di fronte non era lo stesso che aveva lasciato un'ora e quaranta minuti prima. Non sapeva dire perché o percome ma... qualcosa in lui era diverso. Drammaticamente diverso rispetto al solito.

“...era interessante. Un po' troppo strano anche per i miei di gusti, in verità.”

“...ehi.”

“Che c'è?”

“Aspetta un secondo.”

Gojyo si avvicinò con aria furtiva, andandosi a sedere direttamente sul lato opposto dello stretto materasso su cui poggiava Sanzo.

Si ritrovarono nuovamente faccia a faccia, lo sguardo di entrambi fissi in un un attimo che pareva sospeso nel tempo. Sanzo trattenne il respiro, e mentre si preparava a sbraitare un “Chi ti ha dato il permesso di sederti sul mio letto, stupido kappa perverso?!?”, il suddetto kappa lo precedette.

“Ma... è la tua pistola quella, o sei semplicemente felice di vedermi?” 

“Che cos..........?!?!” - il monaco non fece in tempo a concludere la frase, che l'altro sollevò il plaid in cui Sanzo si era avvolto (nella speranza di dare meno nell'occhio), svelando così la sua vergogna.

“Oddio... no, non posso crederci! Quella... quella è davvero un'erezione?!” - Gojyo scoppiò in un fragoroso e ilare boato, lasciando il povero malcapitato bollire in un mare di avvillimento, fiele e frustrazione. “Quel film te l'ha fatto venire duro?! Dai, roba da matti! E dire che da quel punto di vista secondo me era era robetta... si vede che hai proprio dei gusti singolari, caro il mio bonzetto arrapato!” - e proseguì a sghignazzare apertamente.

“Fa'... silenzio....” - furono le uniche parole che Sanzo riuscì a pronunciare di fronte alla sua più totale disfatta, meditando già di mettere mano alla sua fidata S&W per mettere fine contemporaneamente alla sua umiliazione e alla vita di quell'inqualificabile bastardo. Glie l'avrebbe fatta pagare. Glie l'avrebbe fatta pagare fino all'ultimo.

Dopo aver finalmente ripreso il fiato speso dalle troppe risate, Gojyo si sedette di nuovo di fronte a Sanzo, mutando le dapprima ilari smorfie in un'espressione di seria bonarietà.

“Suvvia... guarda che non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Davvero. Certo, solo perché sei tu... ma è una cosa totalmente normale. Anzi, è un bene che ti sia accaduto, perché se fosse il contrario ci sarebbe da preoccuparsi.”

“Che... cosa vuoi dire con questo?” - sibilò Sanzo, che non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo del rosso lo rivolse verso la punta delle sue scarpe.

“Voglio dire che è assolutamente naturale che tu risponda a certi stimoli. Cavolo, pure tu che sei un monaco sei pur sempre un uomo, giusto? Ecco. Questa è la prova che sei umano. E nulla più.”

“Non ho bisogno che tu mi venga dire che cosa è normale e cosa non lo è, so benissimo come funziona il corpo umano. Sono pur sempre un uomo, l'hai detto anche tu.”

“E allora perché te ne vergogni?”

Sanzo alzò infine lo sguardo verso il suo interlocutore, trovandosi a faccia a faccia con occhi purpurei e ammiccanti. “Non me ne vergogno affatto! Sei tu che ne stai facendo una questione di stato!”

Gojyo distese le labbra in un sorriso sornione, e proseguì: “Andiamo... ti stavo solo un po' prendendo in giro. È solo che non mi aspettavo questo... da te. A volte mi dimentico che, in fondo in fondo, non sei una creatura totalmente asessuata. E questo, in un certo senso, è confortante.”

“E perché mai lo sarebbe? Ti conforta sapere di poter sfogare le tue frustrazioni punzecchiandomi su queste faccende?”

“Hmm, forse. In effetti, tutto questo mi dà un certo potere, no? Pensare che alla fine le mie debolezze non sono poi così diverse dalle tue. Chissà, potrei decidere di marciarci sopra.”

“Marciarci _sopr-_ ” - d'un tratto, e in maniera completamente inaspettata, Sanzo si ritrovò la bocca di Gojyo sulla sua. Si irrigidì di fronte alla sensazione estranea di labbra calde e sorprendentemente invitanti sulle sue. Non poteva di certo dirsi spiacevole. No di certo. Eppure, il cuore che si gli si tuffò diritto in gola e la risposta veemente della parte bassa del suo corpo finirono per disorientarlo a tal punto dal rendergli totalmente impossibile alcuna azione. Non riuscì a muovere le labbra a sua volta. Non riuscì ad accogliere la lingua fremente di Gojyo, che gli solleticava gli angoli della bocca. Rimase lì, in completa apnea, distinguendo a malapena il contorno sfocato delle ciocche infuocate di Gojyo che ricadevano davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Presto, quest'ultimo ruppe il bacio, permettendo così a Sanzo finalmente di respirare.

“Che... che cosa diamine stai facendo?” - riuscì a farfugliare il biondo, tentando di riprendere fiato al contempo.

“Secondo te?” - Gojyo gli si avvicinò nuovamente, afferrandogli la nuca portando il viso accaldato dell'altro a sé. “Ti sto solo aiutando, stupido. Non è quello di cui hai bisogno adesso? Andiamo.”

Gli occhi viola di Sanzo si assottigliarono fino a trasformarsi in due fessure. “Io non ho bisogno di niente. Di certo nulla che abbia a che fare con te.”

“Ma per favore. Guardati. Sei arrapato da fare schifo. Pensi che io non sappia riconoscere una persona in questo stato febbrile? Se non so cosa si prova io in una situazione del genere...” - e abbassò nuovamente la testa, in direzione delle labbra del monaco. Quest'ultimo si ritrasse di scatto, e poco mancò che gli soffiasse contro come un gatto.

Il rosso sospirò. 

“La vuoi fare difficile, eh? D'accordo. Allora io non farò niente. Lascerò che tu faccia tutto da solo. Insomma, lo farai pure tu qualche volta, no?”

In tutta risposta, Sanzo gli scoccò un'occhiata infuocata. 

“A che ti stai riferendo? No, perché se è quello che penso io preparati pure a...”

Gojyo roteò gli occhi con fare esasperato, mimando un inconfondibile gesto con la mano, così inconfondibile che persino Sanzo poté coglierlo al volo.

“Le seghe, Sanzo, le seghe! Te ne sarai fatta almeno una nella tua vita, no? Mi rifiuto di credere il contrario. Bene, direi che è arrivato il momento di lucidare un po' la pistola, non credi?”

Sanzo assunse un'espressione di puro disgusto, come se le sue narici fossero state appena investite da un puzzo immondo.

“...................io quelle cose non le faccio. Mai.”

Gojyo strabuzzò gli occhi. “Stai scherzando, non è vero? E tu ti definiresti un uomo? No... non posso credere che tu non ti sia masturbato nemmeno una volta in tutta la tua vita. Non è umanamente possibile.”

“Liberissimo di non crederci, ma ti posso assicurare che è così. Non tutti gli uomini sono delle bestie dissolute che non pensano ad altro che a soddisfare le proprie pulsioni e non sanno tenere a bada i propri impulsi come fai tu! Esiste una cosa chiamata catarsi del desiderio, concetto evidentemente a te estraneo, dati i tuoi trascorsi.”

“Ma sentilo... parla quello che si era fatto venire il durello di fronte a un filmetto un po' osé. Hai ben poco da metterti sul piedistallo, caro il mio monachello sprovveduto... catarsi o non catarsi, io ti posso assicurare che quell'erezione non andrà via da sola. Devi farci qualcosa. E secondo me muori dalla voglia di farlo...” - pronunciò le ultime parole con voce roca, causando dei brividi di natura sconosciuta lungo tutta la schiena di Sanzo. La gola era arsa, le guance in fiamme, e la sua erezione non dava effettivamente segno di voler calare. Anzi. Ad ogni frase pronunciata dal mezzo-demone, avvertiva una piacevole tensione lungo tutto l'inguine. Buddha solo sapeva quanto odiava dover dare ragione a quel disgraziato di un kappa. Ma non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. Giammai.

Quasi fosse stato in grado di leggergli la mente, Gojyo allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua, dirigendola verso la protuberanza all'altezza dei pantaloni. Si stava toccando. Lo stava toccando, seppur in maniera indiretta. E la sensazione del di lui palmo sopra il suo era quasi più intensa rispetto a quella che provava premendo con la sua stessa mano sulla sua erezione. 

“Avanti. Ti insegno io come fare allora. Sono certo che mi ringrazierai.” - sussurrò il mezzo-demone al suo orecchio con voce vellutata, poco prima di cominciare a spingere la mano di Sanzo contro il suo stesso turgore. Tale mossa venne accolta da un mugolio inconsulto, di cui quest'ultimo si sarebbe sicuramente pentito con il senno di poi. Ma in quel momento, la sensazione era così intesa sotto le sue dita, così totalizzante che ogni facoltà di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa d'altro gli venne a meno. A poco a poco, il tocco ritmico della sua mano non bastò più a soddisfare il crescente desiderio, e decise quindi – di sua spontanea volontà, senza bisogno di intervento esterno da parte dell'altro – di slacciare i bottoni dei suoi jeans per venire in contatto diretto con la fonte del suo piacere.

“Cazzo...” - mormorò Gojyo, che fino a quel momento aveva completamente ignorato il suo clamore in funzione dell'urgenza di Sanzo. Senza mai distogliere la mano da quella di Sanzo, tirò giù la zip dei suoi pantaloni con quella libera e liberò finalmente la sua erezione, prendendo a massaggiarla con foga. La visione che aveva di fronte – il biondo con le labbra semi-aperte, gli occhi socchiusi e la testa all'indietro, ansimando piano, in maniera assolutamente deliziosa – gli causarono una sferzata di frenesia tale che mai si sarebbe sognato di provare, né con lui né con nessun altro. Al di là della mente annebbiata dal desiderio, si rese conto di quanto fosse bello, completamente perso nel suo godimento. Era così diverso dal solito Sanzo freddo e impenetrabile, così tanto che in quella circostanza gli sembrò quasi un'altra persona, una specie di ninfa dei boschi intenta a darsi piacere. Non riuscì a resistere. Sempre reggendo i rispettivi membri fra le dita, spostò il suo peso e quello di Sanzo fino a stendersi sopra di lui, avvolgendo nuovamente le sue labbra con le sue, questa volta accolte con fervore da parte del monaco, invitando la di lui lingua ad indugiare all'interno la sua bocca. 

Lasciando andare momentaneamente la presa dal suo membro, Sanzo trasferì la mano dal proprio pene affondandola nella schiena di Gojyo, donando totale libertà al rosso.

“Non... ti... fermare...” - ansimò il biondo, poco prima di emettere un piccolo gemito alla sensazione del palmo di Gojyo direttamente sulla sua carne. Non avrebbe retto più a lungo. Avvertiva la sensazione di qualcosa di travolgente, che cresceva di più, sempre di più in là nel bassoventre, laddove un piacere sempre più acuto si estendeva lungo tutto il suo membro. Gojyo aumentò il ritmo con manualità esperta, e fu così che Sanzo si trovò oltre ogni speranza di controllo. La mente gli si annebbiò, e di colpo tutta la somma di meravigliose e sconvolgenti sensazioni si fusero in un solo getto di caldo liquido, a più riprese, tra le dita di Gojyo. Venne in maniera silenziosa, le labbra ancora incollate a quelle di Gojyo ad attutirne il suono. Ma il respiro scomposto e gli occhi lucidi non lasciavano trasparire alcun dubbio sul raggiungimento del suo apice. Gojyo lo seguì poco dopo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo di quel Sanzo inedito in fase post-orgasmica. Inclinò la testa nell'incavo della spalla del monaco, e accostandosi al suo orecchio venne con un suono roco e profondo, lasciandosi andare alla dolce sensazione dell'epilogo tanto agognato.

I due giovani rimasero in quella posizione a lungo, senza che nessuno avesse la motivazione (o forse il coraggio) di staccarsi. Ripresero il fiato assieme, e a poco a poco, entrambi si rimisero a sedere, dandosi la schiena al fine di non incrociare i rispettivi sguardi.

“Hmmm... credo che faremmo meglio a darci un ripulita.” - commentò Gojyo, indicando il proprio corpo e quello del monaco con un gesto della mano. “Prima che arrivino gli altri, sai.”

“Vai pure prima tu.” - rispose Sanzo con tono distaccato - “Credo che ci sia ancora un po' di tempo a disposizione.”

“Ah sì?” - fece Gojyo distrattamente - “Dici che c'è tempo per un altro film, allora? Lascio scegliere di nuovo te, se vuoi. Non hai un gusto poi così pessimo in fatto di film, tutto sommato.”

Sanzo si fermò un momento ad assimilare le parole del rosso, che di fronte alla paradossalità della situazione in cui si trovavano, non poterono che strappargli un sorrisetto.

“Magari un'altra volta.”

Gojyo sorrise a sua volta.

“Molto volentieri.”

E senza aggiungere un parola, il mezzo-demone si diresse verso la porta del bagno, non senza prima aver rivolto un'occhiata colma di significato al biondo, ora intento a rimirare il soffitto al di sopra del letto, laddove poco prima si era consumato il piacere di entrambi.

Tanti pensieri affollavano la mente. Tanti domande riguardo quello che era appena accaduto tra lui e Gojyo, molteplici dubbi e infinite perplessità. Ma c'era un quesito in particolare a farla da padrone, un dubbio capace di ribaltare ogni singola certezza accumulata nel corso della sua (relativamente) breve esistenza.

  
«Ma che diavolo di roba si andava a guardare il maestro?!»

Fine.


End file.
